The Midnight Masquerade
by Seiake Sakuyami
Summary: A nameless girl walks the dirty alleys looking for aid. Then suddenly figures appear in the Darkness. The Varuga. No help comes yet she leaves without a single scratch. What dark secrets does this girl hold inside her?
1. Chapter 1 - The Start

_Heya All! Thank you so so so so much for reading this! Feel free to comment, I don't really mind what you comment just keep it suitable for everyone so no dirty comments... sorry if I do anything you hate and please express your concerns too! Sorry again if I get anything wrong and THANK YOU! hugs for you all! _

_From a Crazy author _

_Seiakexxx_

_P.S the start is really crazy so please bear with me! oh and so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry to the people who had read my old version! i'm new to FanFiction so I didn't know how things worked. I am so sorry and I assure you that this will never happen again! hontoni komenasai! Hope you enjoy this version though!_

* * *

The clock tower struck twelve as its elongated presence swept around to the top, enclosing the golden palace in its cool embrace. The night was pure and simple as I clutch onto the spire of the highest turret. I feel the intricate casing of the clock tower, the centre of the new world, underneath my feet. It's hard not to love it, how its hands dance elegantly with precision and grace, how the tower itself is carved of the most enduring wood. How it tells the tale of lovers staring into the tower as they each fell into the darkness of the battle knowing that they were both looking at the same clock, the same end. So in many ways, the tower in front of me has ties. The Invisible spider threads of ties. Creating a web that captures memories and pain so it can't escape into the vast galaxy above. I feel sorry for that clock tower. Even though we share the stress of being a well known and loved figure I can escape. It can not. My finger twitches as it finds difficulty in holding onto the key to the tower in the frosty air. It doesn't matter though. The string of the key is looped around my neck. It falls onto my silk dress. Pulling myself up I spread out my arms and I fly.

Darkness does not surround me as I rush past crystalline plants frozen in time. It embraces me, telling me I'm safe. Fear does not strike me as the last bubbles of air part from my body, and the cold does not chide me as it creeps into my lungs. The silvery mass of moon waves me goodbye as I close my eyes and feel safe and loved, for the first time. Darkness now takes over.

Chapter 1 – The turning

'Is she awake?'

'How could this happen?'

'The girl's only sixteen…'

'Why would the killer take her to the clock tower this time, wouldn't it make more sense to kill her at her home, the time mansion?'

'I heard that it was an assassin again. It's the third time this has happened now…'

I could hear mutters all around me, filling my head with noise. Light shone through my eyelids, forcing me to open them.

'You're awake my daughter. Are you feeling better? What can I do to make you feel more comfortable? I understand that you may be in shock…'

My father falls to his knees beside me crying as he told all the attendants to leave apart from a manservant, in case of need. It was pointless; I wanted to tell the gossiping maids that I was the one who wished to die. I wanted to tell the spokesmen that what happened was that I had attempted poison, I attempted to shoot myself and now I have even tried to drown myself. Yet every single time my father manages to rush in onto the scene, saving me with the help of the palace doctors. Turning my head to the side I see on the table the key. Reaching out for it I feel strain running through my body. A manservant runs forward to hand me the key. He is on his knees as he places the key around my neck and lowers me back onto the bed.

This is why I want to die. The manservant is over seventy years of age, the pain etched into his face as he stands, strikes me in the heart. I try to tell him not to do this anymore, but his family is poor. If I gave him money then surely the outsiders will know and havoc would arise. My father does not see this, for he has been protected and kept from knowing my terrible secret. He was born into this life of riches, he has lived in this stately mansion all his life,understandably he is the heir to the massive fortune and family magic business that my grandfather has left him but he has never been called a demon before, but I have.

When I was born there was a ceremony to mark my tenth birthday. I remember this well. There were many mothers with their new born babies gathered in the glass hall. All was well but when my mother led me to the altar under the silver moon, a cloud blotted the light and when it left, the moon was blood red. Screams echoed throughout the hall as babies wailed in pure anguish. My mother threw herself over me as glass fragments rained down. Others did the same, covering their own flesh and blood with their fragile bodies. Screams of agony pierced the night sky as spears and torrents of glass pierced every back. The babies continued to wail. I saw from a crack under my mother's arm as the glass rained down. A warm golden light bathed us as a warm sticky substance trickled down my cheek I remember my mother saying to me,

'Grow up to be a kind girl Akira; tell your father that I will always love him, that I'll wait.'

She closed her eyes and lifted her body so that I could crawl out from her arms. My mother looked like a real angel, lying on the ground in her beautiful dress.

Ever since that day, people have called me the accursed one. That night every mother and child died. I was the only survivor remaining. My father took me from the eyes of the burning accusers and kept me in this golden palace.

My father and the manservant are still in my room. I stroke the top of my father's hair, so soft and Golden unlike my long black hair. I look like my mother, her hair and her golden eyes tinged with purple and blue, the only thing I inherited from my father. My facial features are the same as my mother's too. Her eye shape, the contours of her face, everything.

Sighing I attempt to speak out.  
'Father it's ok you can go back to your work now if you want. I'll be fine by myself.'

He started to complain.  
'But Akira, my work is not as important as you are look! you are still breathing heavily, perhaps you have a fever! Henry call for a doctor from the Research tower!'

'Father there is no need!'

No-matter how many times I protested he still did not listen. The manservant left promptly. Almost immediately another servant came through the door asking for my father.

'My Lord, there is an urgent problem with regards to the factory workers, It appears that there has been an...' The servant looked at me tentatively before walking closer to my father and whispered into his ear.

The shock registered clearly onto my father's face.

'Darling, please take care, there is a _matter_ that I need to tend to.'

Then just like that he left the room with a sweep of his dark cape.

Equally just like that I was left alone. It was time for me to act. Climbing out of my bed I felt a strong wave of pain pass over me, It was like a bolt of electricity had struck me. Reaching for the jug of water I poured some out to drink. Raising the cup to my lips I saw that there was a thin layer of powder at the base of the cup. Someone had drugged the water.

This told me that I had to leave even quicker. Strange things were happening here, first my father gets called out at least once a week to deal with these incidents. Furthermore all the servants are beginning to act more wary around me, like i'll attack them any moment.

Without further consideration I began to dress to escape. I know it's going to be harder to escape today as there was an incident only just moments ago as it seems. This also means that security will be tightened and that the invisible laser alarm maze will be set up. Perhaps it was time I left for good.

Opening my wardrobe I reached into the back and felt for the rose that was carved into the dark mahogany wood. Pressing the small rose I climbed right through. It was my secret escape and dressing area with my 'unladylike' clothes and my mother's treasures. Pulling my silk nightgown off I reached for my leather dress trousers. It was something that I had designed myself. It was basically a normal dress with pockets for my money and other bits and bobs with trousers attached underneath the skirt. Slipping it on I sat down at the mirrored table. There was a simple box on the table. Opening it I reached out for the wrist bracelet that my mother had kept hidden. Slipping it on. I mad my way down the tunnel to the outside.

* * *

A tall dark figure looked away from the mirror. A cruel smile played at the corners of his lips.

'So the wheels of fortune have started to turn... This shall be very interesting indeed.'

Clicking his fingers a shadow appeared with a dagger.

'It's time for me to catch a little runaway so it seems. Prepare the gangs. TONIGHT!WE ACT!


	2. Chapter 1 (extra) - Fate

_Heya! just a quick note to all my wonderful readers!** I have edited the first chapter** so please read it! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Here is the next update! Enjoy!_

* * *

I felt the cool air rush against my face as I stepped out onto the back lawn. Slipping on my night vision goggles, the once invisible laser lines were now highly visible. The lines fizzed with electricity as they swooped around in arcs. Taking a deep breath I stepped forwards immediately a line swept towards my head, I Bent back just to lift my left leg and twist away form another arc, this happened for another three minutes as I danced my way to the side gate. When my palms hit the rough splintering surface of the gate I ran through squealing a little as I did. I staggered out onto a dark concrete pavement, adrenaline coursing through my body. Looping my hood up I began my journey out to the open.

I knew that I needed to look for a place to stay but I need to get a little further away from the mansion before I could settle down, after all as soon as anyone finds out that I've escaped they'll send the masses to search for me again. Just as I thought that a sleek black car pulled into the drive, through my goggles I could see through the tinted windows. I nearly doubled back with shock. In the car was the woman. The one who haunted my dreams every night. The one who reached out and tried to gouge my eyes out each time. Every time a tall boy with goggles on would save me just before the woman caught me. She turned her head towards my direction so I pulled close to the wall and hoped that she didn't see me. Even-though they were nightmares I still didn't trust her. Not one bit.  
I carried on with a run as soon as the gates closed again. I carried on like this, mindlessly meandering through the different streets. I was getting breathless and pulled out into a wide dark back street. The area was even more shaded by the looming trees at the sides. I crouched over my legs as I stopped to catch my breath.

_ . .CLACK._

The sound of footsteps echoed loudly as they came closer towards me. Chills shot up my spine and just like all the cliche stories that my dad used to tell me. I slowly got back upright to face the owner of those footsteps. The person was tall and also wore a cloak only his hood was pulled down. he had a scar running down his face and looked straight ahead. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I kept on walking. As he passed me he grabbed hold of my hand with an Iron grip and span me around to face his chest. He whispered into my ear:

'So we meet again Kaira. The daughter of an angel and a devil. Now why don't you come with me to my palace my princess.' He raised his hands as I struggled to break free from his grip before releasing a loud scream into the night sky.

'My my what a fighter you are! Well that's just what I love about you. Listen, when you get back to my palace we will get married. How does that sound, _Princess _Kaira?'

I stepped back in shock.  
'hh..hhh..how did you know that I am a Princess?'

'It's rather obvious my highness, your beautiful powers are beginning to shine. Now no fuss we're running out of time so let's make our way to my palace!'

He raised his hand again and clicked his fingers. It was then that I saw the vial in his hand and the little glass stopper that he had just clicked off.  
'Sweet dreams Kaira'

He placed the vial underneath my nose as I breathed in the contents, it had a musky forest smell and I felt my muscles relaxing. My eyelids also began to feel so heavy. The man continued to watch me with his glistening eyes just as my eyes closed I saw a figure behind the man but I had no energy left to move.

* * *

'Hey.. do you think she's even alive?'  
'Gaarrreeekkiiiiii! don't say that even though Dr. Akari is so scary he is the best doctor in the research tower.'

'Nai! don't eat that! It's not edible, look I brought biscuits with me why don't you eat this instead?'

Voices. so many voices. My head hurt so much it was even worse than the time I jumped out of my bedroom window to try and escape. My body still felt really heavy so so heavy it was as if someone had put an elephant on me to weigh me down. I tried to wriggle my fingers to see if I still had any control over my body. There was no reaction so it seemed. There was the sound of a door slamming and a further two people walking into the room.  
'Everyone get away from her! you could be giving her infections! right now she is in a very fragile state!'

A young male voice spoke out in a commanding tone. Just as he finished there was a small squeal from one side of the room.

'And that's not all this girl is no ordinary girl, she is a princess. Princess Kaira to be exact. Her mother was an angel who had fallen under the love of a human man and the result was this girl. She is no ordinary princess either. She has powers. Powers that are so strong that if they are not controlled by a bracelet or any other form of restraint she could quite possibly die.'

That last piece of news shocked me to my senses. Literally. All my feeling and emotions shot right into my fingers and I felt them move slightly.  
Almost as soon as I had moved I heard a person move closer to me and started to measure some things. I felt pads being stuck to various places on my head and my shoulders. Maybe it was time to see if I could open my eyes. I focused all my energy now into my eyelids. Willing them to open. After what seemed like a hour I finally managed to see a line of light. Lifting my lids even more I opened my eyes to the new world that I was in.


End file.
